Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-185.239.43.2-20181111205437
mianowicie jaka jest róznica miedzy oboma czarodziejami, głównymi antagtonistami swoich uniwersów? a mianowicie jest nią róznica miedzy wojownikiem o wolnosc a terrorystą róznica wynikająca z punktu siedzenia. czarodzieje w swiecie wykreowanym przez rowling to niemal alegoria wspułczesnych niemców przepraszajacych wszystkich i nastawiajacych policzek muzułmanom. mało tego uciszają własnych obywateli kturzy mówią głosno zwe poprawnosc polityczna ich denerwuje. brzmi znajomo ? taką samą politykę prowadzi ministerstwo magii, kryje sie przed ludzmi , którzy przez lata tepili magię , ich zachowanie przypomina poczucie nizszosci jakby lata przesladowan wyuczyły ich ze posiadanie daru magii jest czyms wstydliwym, złym , szatanskim tak jak bycie dumnym z niemieckiego pochodzenia i tozsamosci (oczywiscie nie neguję niemieckich zbrodni ale zadam pytanie jakim prawem amerykanie mogli wymordowac indian a niemcom niewolno czynic to samo z podbitymi ludami. jakim prawem brytyjczycy mogli eksploatowac kolonie i ich ludnosc , jakim prawem rosjanie mogli gwałcic i rabowac. te nacje nie przepraszają to dlaczego niemcy mają.) ministerstwo magi przesladuje kazdego kto jest niepoprawny politycznie. w tym swiecie smierciorzercy pod przywództwem voldemorta to czarodzieje dumni z bycia magiem dumni z tego ze maja ten gen który pozwala im władac zywiołami. voldemort nie boi sie zadac pytania dlaczego nie mozemy siegnąc po to co sie nam nalezy? dlaczego mamy nastawiac drugi policzek. wszak jestesmy ludzmi i ludzkie grzechy nie są nam obce. dlaczego narody mogą sie niewolic wzajemnie, a bogaci uciskac biednych a my mamy zyc jak szczury ze spuszczoną głową ? inną kwestią jest dlaczego magowie sie zjednoczyli jedynie w celu poprawnosci politycznej zamiast walczyc o swoją wolnosc. stanąc przeciwko swoim ciemiezcom i wywalczyc własne prawa wszak w hogwardzie uczą sie przedstawiciele 500 rodzin. statystycznie gdyby te rodziny staneły do walki wystawiły by conajmiej półtora tysiąca ludzi w sredniowieczu taka magiczna armia zniosła by w pył kazdą mugolską armię a nastepnie rozprawiła sie z instytucją która uciska magów w tak spektakularny sposub ze chrzescijanstwo na wyspach nigdy by sie nie odrodziło teraz nalezy wspomniec o swiecie wiedzmina tam magowie zawarli układ z kapłanami i władzami swiedzkimi , nastąpił rozdział koscioła panstwa i magii. magowie mają własne instytucje i władze które są autonomiczne wobec panstwa. struktury władzy i edukacji są jawne. magowie nie tylko mogą byc dumni i są dumni ze swojego daru lecz równiez stanowią elite intelektualną i polityczą swojej ojczyzny. oczywiscie istnieje skodyfikowane prawo na strazy którego stoi rada i kapituła.po mimo tego ze magowie nadurzywają swojej władzy względem ludzi w celach majątkowych to nalezy pamietac ze czynią tak samo jak czynią "mugolskie elity" w tym swiecie vilgefortz to wichszyciel który nie tylko chce władzy absolutnej lecz równierz che zburzyc delikatną równowagę pomiedzy panstwem a magią. on nie walczy o prawa on walczy aby odebrac prawa innym poprzez podporządkowanie sobie swiata magii. o ile thomasa riddle'a mozna zrozumiec to o tyle vilgefortza nalezy potępić oile voldemort jest zagubionym i zfrustrowanym człowiekiem zapatrzony w swoje błedne załozenia "rasowe" przeswidczonym o swojej wielkosci megalomanem o tyle vilgefortz oprócz swojej megalomani i narcyzmu jest wyrachowanym zimnym psychopatą którego mozna nazwac chodzacym ideałem machiawelizmu. podsumowując. voldemort gdyby nie był rasistą był by bochaterem pozytywnym. to własnie rasizm a wiec odzucenie czesci magów jedynie za ich pochodzenie cosłabia całke srodowiski dar magi to zawsze dar niewazne kim jestes córką dentystów czy podzutkiem wychowanym przez druidów lub garbatą dziewczynką która chciała popełnic samobójstwo. voldemort tego nie rozumiał wiec przegrał. podzały wewneczne osłabiły mogów zgineło wielu zdolnych którzy mogli przywrucic magom dumę z tego kim są. ps.dla osób którym moze niepodobac sie porównanie magów do niemców. pragne wyjasnic ze stosunki seksualne i miedzynarodowe oprócz skojazen mają pewne podobienstwa. najprosciej ujmując sex i polityka polegają na wydymaniu partnera i nie daniu sie wydymac. jezeli nie wiecie dlaczego niemcy napadły na polskę to odpowiedzcie sobie na pytanie dlaczego bijecie słabszego odp.panstwa to zbiur ludzi to samo co sprawia ze kroimy młodsze klasy sprawia ze pansrtwa nawzajem sie napadają.